Legacy Of The Duelist
by Bokejuaru
Summary: A Continuation Of The Duelist' Legacy
1. Chapter 1

CJ: I hear you're the best duelist here.

Virgil: Yeah so…I don't duel for fun kid, I'm a collector. If I duel you, were playing for 3 of the opponent's best cards. Besides "half-pint" what rare cards could you possibly possess that I would want, I am the best after all.

_CJ stands there silently_

Virgil: Cat got your tongue?

CJ: I'll let my deck do the talking.

_The 2 duelists open their duel disks and the life point counter sets to 4000 LPs._

_Just then a group of people walk over to see the duel_

Virgil: I'll be putting my 3 Cyber Dragons up as wagers. Now you can either choose to Match, Double, or Half my wager.

CJ: I will match your 3 dragons for 3 of my own dragons.

_CJ reaches in his deck a pulls out 3 cards that have the picture of a beautiful white dragon with blue eyes. The 3 beasts all had incredible attack and defense strength._

CJ: I wager my 3…

_CJ turns the card over in a fan facing his opponent and says_

CJ: BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGONS!

_Everyone in the crowd gasps in amazement at the legendary cards that only one other duelist was known to possess, but yet somehow this teenager possessed all 3 of the legendary dragons._

Virgil: WHAT?...you make a mockery of me and my dueling skills by offering me fake cards, no one in the world has those cards except for Seto Kaiba…and not even he deserved their power.

_CJ glares at Virgil with great seriousness in his eyes and says_

CJ: HOW DARE YOU! Don't ever insult my late mentor Seto Kaiba…he was a great man he taught me that his friend Yugi Motou showed him that duel monsters isn't all about power it's about heart and faith in your deck.

Virgil: whatever you know you made that stuff up just to try and get me scared…but I will show you all who the REAL coward is!

_Virgil points at CJ and says_

Virgil: If you're the pupil of Seto Kaiba and those are really his Blue-Eyes White Dragons then there is only one way to find out. Place those monsters on your duel disk, if they are real the Kaiba Corp satellite will activate and project holographic images of those cards if not then we all will know you are a liar and you will be stripped of your deck and your fake cards.

_CJ looks at his 3 powerful monsters in confidence knowing his mentor gave him these cards because he would use them well._

CJ: Ok Virgil, I will do your stupid test but after I show you these cards are real you will see that I am no liar.

_CJ places the 3 monsters on 3 separate monster zones…the duel disk activates…the KC satellite scans the information and projects it back to the projectors. Everyone sits still and wait in awe._

Virgil: See I told you he is a fake

_As soon as Virgil opens his mouth a bright bluish light comes down from the sky, and the dragons appear in front of Virgil staring him in the eyes like he was their mortal enemy. Virgil stands in shock because of the event that just took place._

Virgil: Nnno… No Way?...those can't be real!

_Virgil shakes his head in disbelief and says_

Virgil: I don't know how you did that but there is no way those dragons are real, and even if they are there is no way you know how to use them properly.

_CJ smirks and says_

CJ: Then why not duel me and find out.

Virgil: tch, fine I will start this duel off, so look out!

_Virgil looks at his opening hand and thinks to himself. Excellent there is now way he can stop this move._

Virgil: I place 3 cards face down. Then I activate Graceful Charity, this card let's me draw 3 cards from my deck then I discard 2 from my hand. Now I send Moai Interceptor Cannons and Dummy Golem to the graveyard. Then I remove them from play to special summon 2 Rock Spirits from my hand. Finally I activate Banner of Courage and end my turn. Let's see what you got "half pint".

CJ: I draw, hey Virgil I think it's only fair to warn you that I won't summon any Blue Eyes until I can summon all 3 in the same turn.

Virgil: Yeah right like you can offer up 6 monster in the same turn…come on everyone knows you only get 1 normal summon or set per turn and no one can have more then 5 monsters in play at once so I know your bluffing.

CJ: I'm serious and I will even tell you what I use, this combo takes 7 cards to complete Kaiba showed it to me but he was never able to pull it off but today I will be the first. Now I set a monster and place 2 cards face down, that's it for round 1.

Virgil: My move, huh this is easier then I thought. Your nothing, stand back cause your about to get pummeled. I attack with my first Rock spirit and since my banner of Courage is in play he gains an extra 200 attack points during my battle phase, making his attack power 1900, now rock spirit, ATTACK!

_A monster that resembles a man in gladiator armor carrying an axe runs toward CJ's monster and hits a mage with a white mask, red eyes and nails, crazy blue hair and a green cloak, then Virgil's lps drop by 100._

**Virgil3900 / CJ4000**

Virgil: huh? ... What the heck is that?

CJ: say hello to my Aqua Madoor

_Aqua Madoor stood there and then a holographic projection revealed his defensive power of 2000 points._

Virgil: your finished.

CJ: My move, Sorry but I have to disagree cause your monsters are about to lose those 200 attack points.

Virgil: How?

CJ: WITH THIS! I activate my face down card MYSTICAL SPACE TYPHOON. This card automatically destroys one spell or trap card on the field, and I choose your Banner Of Courage.

Virgil: No!

CJ: Now I summon Slate Warrior in attack mode, and his target will be the rock spirit you just used to attack my Madoor with.

_Just as Slate Warrior threw a punch at Rock Spirit it grabbed his arm and then sliced him in half with his axe_

CJ: Huh? … What just happened?

Virgil: aw is the baby sad that his wittle monster was destroyed? ... Ha ha I guess I forgot to mention my Rock Spirit's special ability. My Rock Spirit's gain 300 attack points during YOUR battle phase so the monster you thought only had 1700 attack points actually had 2000 so say goodbye to 100 of your life points.

**Virgil3900 / CJ3900**

_CJ laughs at the fact that Virgil thinks he did something._

CJ: I guess it's contagious. Everyone's forgetting their monster's special abilities.

Virgil: What are you talking about? I destroyed your slate warrior so what ability are you referring to?

CJ: I am referring to my Slate Warrior.

Virgil: What? I destroyed him he can't use his effect cause he wasn't flipped face up.

CJ: You need to brush up on your monster effects. Slate Warrior has another effect, what ever monster destroys him in battle loses 500 atk and def points so your spirit just went from 2000 to 1500, but since I am moving on to Main Phase 2 his attack power is a measly 1200. I place 1 card face down and end my turn.

Virgil: Whatever, I activate Swords of Revealing Light which halts your attack for 3 turns then I summon Queen's Double in attack mode. And attack you directly using her effect.

**Virgil3900 / CJ3550**

CJ: My move, I draw then I end my turn.

Virgil: since I have 2 more turns for swords I will draw, set a monster, attack with queen's double then end my turn

**Virgil3900 / CJ3200**

_CJ smirks and starts laughing_

Virgil: What's so funny punk?

CJ: The fact that I have all the cards in my hand needed for the combo to work except for 1, that's what's so funny. I end my turn

Virgil: You're bluffing; you only have 6 cards in your hand. I attack again with queen's double then I activate ultimate offering. I pay 500 LPs to summon Charm of Shabti and then I pay another 500 LPs to summon Rock Ogre Grotto #1 then I activate Torrential Tribute.

**Virgil2900 / CJ2850**

CJ: Why would you do that? Are you handing me the duel?

Virgil: No you fool I am about to summon my ultimate creature. I remove my 2 Rock Spirits, Rock Ogre Grotto #1, and my Charm of Shabti from play in order to summon my Ultimate Beast!

_Just as the monsters were removed the Earth began to shake like an earthquake. A fissure opened up right in front of Virgil but he wasn't scared, CJ looked on in fear of the great beast that arose from the ground. The monster's body was covered in spines and rocks and it stood on all fours then the monster gave out a great roar and Virgil confidently said._

Virgil: Behold my unstoppable monster MEGAROCK DRAGON!

_CJ got really nervous as he looked at the monster's attack and defense powers go from_

_? To 2800/2800_

CJ: What your monster just got stronger but how?

Virgil: Simple my MEGAROCK DRAGON has a special ability

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing from play a Rock-Type monster(s) in your Graveyard. The original ATK and DEF of this card become the number of Rock-Type monsters you removed from play when you Special Summoned this card x 700 points. _

Virgil: So since I removed 4 rock monsters from play my monster gains 2800 attack and defense points, but lucky for you I can't attack so I'll end my turn.

_CJ looked down in defeat thinking there was no way to stop this incredibly strong monster._

CJ: I have nothing to do but activate Pot of Greed.

Virgil: Pathetic that is what you are.

_CJ looks at the cards he drew…fissure and his 3rd Blue Eyes White Dragon…he now know he can defeat his opponent but doesn't want to reveal it just yet so he ends his turn. The swords of revealing light disappear._

Virgil: Honestly after all the drama you put me through I would have expected something a bit more challenging. Even with the swords gone you have no hope of destroying me.

_So being overconfident and too proud of his newly acquired monster Virgil attacks CJ and ends._

**Virgil2900 / CJ50**

_CJ laughs in relief_

Virgil: What is so damn funny? You're always laughing even when you have no chance of winning.

CJ: You are so funny Virgil your over confidence has sealed your defeat. Remember when I told you I wouldn't summon a Blue Eyes until I could summon all 3 in the same turn…well that Turn is NOW!

Virgil: What! There is no way; you have no monsters to sacrifice! How can you achieve such a feet not even Seto Kaiba could do achieve.

CJ: LIKE THIS! I'll start by summoning a monster known as Kaibaman in attack mode. Then I use his effect to special summon Blue Eyes White Dragon from My Hand.

_The Crowd counts… ONE!_

CJ: Next I play White Dragon Ritual, this magic card allows me to play one of my favorite cards as long as I sacrifice a powerful monster first, so I send my Blue Eyes White Dragon straight to the Graveyard in order to summon Paladin Of White Dragon. Now I Trade in my paladin for another Blue Eyes.

Crowd: TWO!...

_The crowd gets excited and people start whispering…you think he can pull it off...I don't know. I don't think he can, they guy is obviously lying…well we'll see, I bet anyone 100 dollars he CAN pull this off everyone turns around and says are you insane…Virgil says I accept your bet._

Virgil: excuse me CJ but it seems that you only have 2 Blue Eyes on the field and you sent your 3rd to the GY to summon Paladin. So what were you saying about getting?

_CJ cuts Virgil off and says_

CJ: Excuse YOU Virgil but who said I was done?

Virgil: You are done cause even if you COULD summon again using Ultimate Offering you would only kill yourself plus that would reduce your count to 1 Blue Eyes.

_Virgil laughs in the false belief of having CJ beat and winning 100 dollars_

CJ: I'm not done yet.

_CJ reveals the final 2 cards of his move._

CJ: I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my 3rd Blue Eyes from the GY!

Crowd: silent….. THREE!

Virgil: what? Impossible!

Man: That's right, oh yeah! YOU OWE ME 100 DOLLAS MUTHA…Who's Yo Daddy!...I will answer for you… HE IS!

Virgil: no matter attack my monster it will remain standing thanks to my face down card as a matter of fact I will tell you since it is inevitable you can't attack due to Paladin's effect so when my turn comes I will activate Rush Recklessly attack your Blue Eyes and win the duel.

_CJ smirks one last time and says_

CJ: Only a fool tells his face down cards, ACTIVATE MAGIC CARD… FISSURE!

This magic card destroys my opponent's monster with the lowest attack power…and since your dumb tail wasn't smart enough to summon a monster last turn that means your "ultimate beast" is gone.

Virgil: Nooooooooo!

CJ: I end my turn…no what was that about "baby sad that his wittle monster was destroyed?" hehehehe.

Virgil: I set a monster and end my turn.

CJ: Now since the crowd wants a show I will give them one…I activate Nobleman of Crossout destroying your set monster. Now his life points directly my Blue Eyes, WHITE LIGHTNING!

**Virgil0 / CJ50 (Overkill would have been -6100 lps)**

_Virgil walks over to the man and gives him 100 dollars in cash. Then walks over to CJ_

Virgil: CJ, you are the first person to ever beat me in duel monsters in my hometown. If you ever need anything you know where to find me.

CJ: well there is one thing I need….well actually 3…if you don't mind I do believe you owe me 3 Cyber Dragons

Virgil: hehehe Oh Yeah ;

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Brother's Rivalry: The Loss of a Friend**_

CJ: Excellent I have obtained 3 Cyber Dragons now I can summon my other legendary dragons.

_Somewhere in another place two men talk about a new duelist._

Boss: Are you sure that he defeated Virgil?

Mysterious Man: Yes, I saw it with my own eyes and he used the 3 legendary Blue Eyes White Dragons

Boss: WHAT!...I want those monsters; send in our best duelist... NOW!

_The two men hang up and the boss slams his hands on the desk._

Boss: Impossible how could Virgil lose to an amateur? Dammit Kaiba even in your death you still haunt me. Why won't you just Diiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee?

_Back at Virgil's house in Motou City_

Virgil: I still can't believe you actually beat me. Man I never saw that move coming, but you know I have to get you back for making me lose 100 dollars.

CJ: Ha! Don't blame me for your big headed mistake… YOU'RE THE idiot who agreed to the bet.

Virgil: ugh I guess you are right. So what do you say you teach me some of those cool moves?

CJ: Uh… no

Virgil: aw come on man I gave you a good duel and even made you look good in my OWN hometown.

CJ: he… once again both of those were YOUR fault, because 1. I never asked for a good duel and 2. Made ME look GOOD? I think you are mistaken YOU made YOURSELF look BAD. Hehehe

Virgil: alright enough with the wise cracks. So what do you suggest I do then?

CJ: Scrap it

_Virgil not understanding what CJ meant replies and says_

Virgil: Scrap it? what do you mean scrap it?

CJ: Your Deck… scrap it, in other words start over, make a new one, use cards you earned yourself not ones you got by beating a few kids in unfair duels.

Virgil: Are you kidding me? No I am not changing my deck.

CJ: Look Virg, you can never reach your full potential using a deck of cards that other people worked for I mean you will never be one with your deck.

Virgil: what are you talking about? If it wasn't for that fissure you pulled I would've won. Besides you got lucky I am still a smarter and better duelist then you are.

_CJ not believing the denseness of Virgil's mind says_

CJ: Your one with your deck? Don't make me laugh A GOOD and SMART duelist would have summoned a monster when your opponent was wide open and finished the duel right then and there.

_Virgil sits there in awe and embarrassed_

Virgil: Well Uh… see what had happened was.

CJ: uh huh yeah sure, look you will never be the best using other people's cards in your deck that you didn't earn yourself…back in the day I was prone for stealing cards from little kids I know what I am talking about, but regardless that was a lifetime ago.

Virgil: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You stole cards?

CJ: I told you that was a life time ago

Virgil: well be that as it may you can't be talking Mr. Blue Eyes White Dragon

CJ: actually I can seeing as I inherited those from Kaiba in his will seeing as his brother didn't care for duel monsters without his brother, so who's the one with the dropped jaw and the gigantic eyes?...YOU

_And sure enough that was Virgil's facial expression. Just then the 2 friends hear an explosion._

Virgil: What was that?

CJ: I don't know but we'd better check it out

_The 2 duelists load in their decks and activate their duel disks ready for a fight…as they arrive they see a man with long white hair down to his shoulders wearing a red trench coat, on his jacket was a brown belt and he had a Black and White Pistol…one on each side. He also carried a Giant Sword on his back_

Virgil: Dante?

CJ: You know him?

Virgil: Yes he is my brother

_Just as Virgil finished his sentence 12 bullets flew at him, Virgil quickly removes his sword from its sheath and began to rapidly spin it like a fan and caught the 12 bullets on the blade of his sword horizontally then lined then up on the ground by sliding them off his blade, then he quickly turned his blade on its side and flung all 12 bullets right back at Dante. Dante focuses and then finally makes one swing with his sword and cuts all the bullets in half then the half bullets continue behind him where they explode like tiny firecrackers._

Virgil: Why are you here Dante?

Dante: Is that all I get Brother? A why are you here? I should be asking you the same thing.

Virgil: Don't play games with me Dante you know why I am here.

Dante: And because of that I cannot let you live brother, I was originally sent here by Master Gozaborro to eliminate the kid but this is personal.

CJ: Gozaborro? Gozaborro Kaiba?

Dante: Yes and once I finish my brother off I will eliminate you CJ.

_Dante pulls out a Duel Disk similar to the ones the doom organization except, his is red and black._

Virgil: If the only way to get through to you is beat you in a duel then so be it.

**Dante4000 / Virgil4000**

Dante: I draw; I summon Skull Knight # 2 in attack mode. Then I place 4 cards face down and end my turn.

Virgil: I draw; I summon Keldo in attack mode. Attack Keldo! Destroy his skull knight

Dante: Activate trap card! Bark of Dark Ruler

Virgil: What does that do?

Dante: You can only activate this card during the Damage Step of the Battle Phase that a Fiend-Type monster on your side of the field attacks or is attacked. Pay Life Points (in multiples of 100 points) to decrease 1 of your opponent's monster's ATK and DEF by the same amount of points until the End Phase of that turn. So I pay 1200 to make your Keldo lose all it's attack power.

Virgil: No! I place 2 cards down and end my turn

**Dante2800 / Virgil3000**

CJ: come on Virg get your head in the game.

Virgil: I got this CJ so stay out of this! eh?

Dante: now watch as I kill you off in this turn. I activate Heavy Storm which destroys all magic and trap card on the field.

Virgil: Darn it

Dante: You lose 1500 life points

Virgil: huh? How you didn't attack me

Dante: true brother but I destroyed 3 Black Pendants meaning you lose 500 life points for each one.

_CJ thinks to himself "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang that was a good move it gave him the lead and he is about to wipe the floor with his bro" wait what am I thinking I am on Virgil's side_

_Dante: now I sacrifice my Skull Knight #2 for Dark Ruler Ha Des, and since I tribute summoned a fiend type monster I get to special summon another skull knight#2 from my deck then I shuffle my deck but it won't matter. Now Skull Knight attack his life points directly. Now you only have 500 life points left. This is the end for you brother. Dark Ruler Ha Des attack his life points and end this duel._

**Dante2800 / Virgil0 (Overkill would have been -1950)**

_Dante points his palm facing his brother with his arm stretched out and says _

Dante: Now your soul is mine!

_Dante fires red and white electricity at his brother, CJ looks on as Virgil is being tormented._

Virgil: CJ HELP ME!

_CJ runs at Dante and yells_

CJ: Stooooooooooooop!

_But he arrives too late Virgil's soul has been placed in an amulet that was around his neck. Dante laughs and places the amulet around his neck, then reloads his deck and cards_

CJ: You! You Monster! How could you do that he was your own brother!

Dante: This matter didn't concern you

CJ: Dante, Fight Me!

Dante: Very well my master will be pleased to have your 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons

CJ: If you win you can have my 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons, but if you lose you must free Virgil immediately.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

bChapter 3/b

bi A New Ally / A New Enemy /b/i

Gozaborro: Go Now!

Noah: Yes, Father

Dante: I will start this one off

CJ: I don't care just make your move

Dante: As you wish

bDante4000 / CJ4000/b

i Just as he spoke a young boy with green hair and a white school boy uniform stepped out from a virtual portal and said/i

Noah: I see you have met Dante

CJ: Yeah so what's your point?

Noah: I will be your opponent

i Noah activates and loads his duel disk /i

Dante: What? No! I must defeat him

Noah: My father and I both agree you won't be able to defeat him his skills are too good.

Dante: Don't make me laugh i will have this over with in no time

i While the 2 of them were arguing, a man approached the scene /i

CJ: You?

Man: Yeah, by the way thanks for the 100

CJ: uh no problem I guess who are you?

Man: you mean you don't remember me?

CJ: sorry I can't say I do, but you shouldn't be here these men are crazy they will kill you if given the chance

Man: now you don't think I would let them sit here and kill good old Saiba do you?

CJ: huh? How do you know of that name?

Man: well considering you have known me since Middle School

CJ: Nate?

iThe man takes off his coat and reveals himself then smiles /i

Nathaniel: The one and only

CJ: Yo Nate what up? How is your mom?

Nathaniel: We're ok... you?

CJ: Well as you can see I'm kind of in a bind

Nathaniel: hey, let's tag team them

CJ: Hey, let's say me and Nate take you 2 on tag team style?

Dante: I don't care as long as I collect your soul

CJ: Well load them up then

Noah: Agreed we shall take both of you all's decks and souls for my father

CJ: Now let's duel, I'll start!

i CJ knowing that now him AND Nathaniel's lives are on the line, he thought his move out carefully /i

CJ: I set a monster and a m/t face down and end my turn.

Noah: I place a card face down and end my turn.

Dante: I draw

Nathaniel: HEY it's my move

Dante: I place 1 monster face down and then I place 2 cards down and end my turn.

Nathaniel: hey let's put a twist on this duel , how about we share lps that way when the losers lose both are defeated instead of making a 2 on 1,

Noah and Dante: Agreed

CJ: nods at Nathaniel giving him full assurance that the duel is theirs

Nathaniel: You will regret taking my turn Dante, I activate the magic card Heavy Storm; this magic card let me destroy all magic and traps cards on the field.

CJ: I chain with Gift of the Mystical Elf; this trap card increases our lps by 300 for every monster in play.

bi CJ/Nathaniel8600 / Noah/Dante8000/b/i

Nathaniel: Nice move man, next I will activate Dark Hole; THIS magic card destroys all monsters on the field.

i As the monsters vanished Dante arrogantly said /i

Dante: You fool in an attempt to stop me; you have left your own team mate defenseless

CJ: Shut up Dante for actually my teammate just allowed me to get what I need to crush you!

i While CJ was talking an funny yet demented looking clown arose from the depths of CJ's deck /i

Dante: What? How in the world did you summon on your team mate's turn

CJ: Well Dante, my Peten the Dark Clown here has a special ability which automatically lets me special summon another one to the field as long as I remove one in the graveyard from play. So I special summon him in attack mode.

Nathaniel: Now as I was saying, I activate Call of the Mummy; this magic card allows me to special summon a ZOMBIE type monster as long as I have no monsters currently on the field, so I summon my Despair From The Dark; 2800/3000 When this card is sent from your hand or Deck to your Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, Special Summon this card to the field.

Nathaniel: Now I summon Regenerating Mummy; 1800/1500 When this card is sent from your hand to the graveyard by an effect of a card controlled by your opponent, return this card from the graveyard to your hand……now my monsters attack them directly!

i Regenerating mummy attacks first then despair follows up with a hugs slash /i

Nathaniel: With that I end.

bi CJ/Nathaniel8300 / Noah/Dante3300 /b/i

CJ: This duel is over, I summon a friend of mine known as Kaibaman; and thanks to his special ability I can summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Go BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!

i A bright bluish white light came down upon Kaibaman, and then with a great force he was completely consumed by a light, and when everything was visible a great dragon appeared before the duelists and gave out a voluminous roar then looked down on Noah and Dante /i

i Noah and Dante both looked at the dragon like they had just pisssed on themselves. /i

CJ: Peten attack their life points directly, Now Blue-Eyes incinerate the rest of their life points, WHITE LIGHTNING!

i Blue-Eyes charges a great energy blast and fires it at its opponents./i

CJ/Nate: Duel Over; We Win

i CJ/Nathaniel8300 / Noah/Dante0 (Overkill would have been -200)

i Noah and Dante retreat with Virgil's body into the portal /i

CJ: Cowards! Come back and return Virgil's soul back to his body

Nate: Should we follow them?

CJ: We have no choice, so let's go Nate

i The 2 duelists look at each other and then face the portal and enter it without second guessing what they must do. As the step in they start to fall. /i

CJ and Nate: Whoooooooooooooooaa!

i They find themselves in a computer server where lots of other duelists have gathered, like something you would find on a MMRPG like Runescape or Duel Monsters Expert /i

Nate: wow now I know what it feels like to actually be IN DME

CJ: yeah tell me about it

Nate: Well…

i CJ cuts him off /i

CJ: I didn't mean literally.

i In a clearing C J and Nate see a young boy dueling a rather large man in a duel, so they go over to watch /i

Kid: I activate the magic card Essence of Alchemy! This magic card allows me to automatically summon any monster in my hand, deck; graveyard or that has been removed from the game in attack mode now I summon the monster known as Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6.

Man: Activate trap card Torrential Tribute, now your monster is toast

Kid: smirks why thanks you…for allowing me to summon another monster to the field known as Jinzo! So now your trap cards are useless

Man: Huh? How come your monster wasn't destroyed?

Kid: oh yeah I forgot to mention that since my essence of alchemy magic card was still in play when u tried to remove my Horus from the field you activated it's other ability allowing me to summon another monster when ever the effect of this card is attempted to be destroyed b4 the effect resolves, so thanks for the new monster.

Kid: Now Horus attack his monster and Jinzo attack his life points directly.

Man: rrrgh

i Kid- 2000 / Man- 1600/i

Kid: now my Horus use your power to transform yourself into Horus The Black Flame Dragon Lv 8!

Man: I ain't beat yet I summon Injection Fairy Lily in attack mode. Then I activate the magic card Riryoku which decreases your monster attack by half and increases my monster's attack by that same amount .Now attack his Horus, Lily.

Kid: man your stupid, Horus counter attack!

Man: huh? You're counter attacking well in that case I activate the magic card Shrink making your weak dragon even weaker.

Kid: idiot… activates your special ability HORUS! Black Flame Aura!

Man: huh? My lily is back to 400 attack points but how?

Kid: My Horus has the ability to negate any magic cards I choose so your lily was sent back to its original attack points, so go Horus attack with Eternal Flame of Darkness!

Man: Noooooooooooooooooooo!

i Kid- 2000 / Man- 0 (overkill would have been -1000) /i


	4. Chapter 4

bChapter 4/b

The First Overlord Is Discovered… A duel Between Friends

CJ: Wow

Nate: Sweet Move

Kid: now hand over your dragon

CJ: glare

i the man goes through his deck and hands the kid a dragon monster unlike any other that read.

Dragon Overlord- The Fire  
Overlord/Spell/Trap  
Fire  
This Monster's base atk and def are the player's current life points. This Monster decreases the opponent's life points by 500 during the end phase of each player." /i

Kid: humph finally I have the "Fire Overlord". Now to master is true potential.

i As soon as the kid said that he vanished in thin air /i

Nate: Huh? Where did he go?

CJ: 0.0 exactly, but we can worry about that later, right now we must find out where Noah and Dante took off.

i Just then Nathaniel gets an idea /i

Nate: I know, why don't we ask people for info on Gozaborro Kaiba.

CJ: you know that just might work

i While the friends ask people around, in an unknown area Dante releases Virgil's soul back into his body /i

Dante: Slap! wake up sleepy head

Virgil: … Huh? Where…Where am I?

Gozaborro: Well if it isn't Virgil

Virgil: Gozaborro?

i Virgil feels a cold shiver go down his spine /i

Gozaborro: I think it's time I returned you to your TRUE self

Virgil: No…Noooooooooo!

i Just then Dante leaves the scene /i

Dante: I must find that Dragon

back in the virtual world

CJ: Hey Nate why don't we duel?

Nate: Sure why not I have been aching to show you some new moves

i the friends duel disks set to 400 and they simultaneously say/i

CJ& Nate: LET'S DUEL!

Nate: I will begin with this…my skilled dark magician in attack mode, then I activate the magic card pot of greed.

a crowd gathers

Nate: Next I activate 2 more magic cards 2 poisons of the old man increasing my LPs by 2400.

iCJ-4000 / Nate-4400/i

Nate: And now I summon the Dark Magician to the playing field by offering my skilled dark magician from the field.

Nate: Next I'll place 2 cards down and end my turn

CJ: I draw….well I got to say Nathaniel…you definitely got better sine we last dueled but are you ready for this? I summon Vorse Raider to the field in attack mode next I will activate the magic card mystical space typhoon allowing me to destroy your face down card to the left.

Nate: snicker heh you just destroyed my black pendant…so thanks for helping me beat you.

CJ: mumbles under his breath

i CJ- 3500 / Nate- 4400/i

CJ: I activate the Magic card…Power of the Wielder…which automatically doubles my monster attack and defense points.

Nate: WTF!

CJ: Now Vorse raider attack his Dark Magician!

Nate: I don't think so…reveal trap card…raigeki break! Now I destroy your Power of the Wielder magic card.

CJ: heh you just unleashed the wielder's true power because when it is destroyed I flip a coin and depending on what comes up will determine how many lps you lose.

i CJ flips the coin high in the air/i

Nate: humph this will be interesting

i The coin lands and is revealed as tails /i

CJ: well Nate it seems that someone likes you because you now lose life points equal to the defense of my vorse raider instead of his attack power. Although I still lose 600 life points

i CJ- 2900 / Nate- 3200 /i

CJ: with that I place 3 cards face down and end my turn.

Nate: nice move but mine will be better now I summon my skilled white magician and activate 3 Dian Keto the cure masters so therefore not only do I gain 3000 lps I also can summon this monster….now arise…BUSTER BLADER!

i CJ- 2900 / Nate- 6200 /i

CJ: I chain with my Gift of the Mystical Elf trap card increasing my life points by 300 per monster on the field.

i CJ- 3500 / Nate-6200 /i

Nate: next I activate the magic card known as POLYMERIZATION…fusing my Dark Magician and My Buster Blader in order to form DARK PALADIN!

Nate: Now my paladin…ATTACK!...

CJ: Activate trap card! Negate attack…now your attack is well negated and your battle phase automatically comes to and end. not that you could attack any more this turn anyway.

Nate: You sly dog I end my turn

CJ: I activate my pot of greed magic card, letting my draw twice. Next I l will activate another magic card known as Card of Demise allowing me to draw 5 cards now and then send my hand to the graveyard five turns from now…and now I activate the magic card graceful charity…allowing me to draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2…so I send my Vampire Lord and Blade Knight to the graveyard…and now I activate the magic card POLYMERIZATION allowing me to summon my most powerful BEAST! Say hello and meet the BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!

Nate: wow uh yeah hello Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon

CJ: Blue-Eyes attack with Neutron Blast!

Nate: Not so fast CJ I activate the trap card magic cylinder!

Hold On….I activate the magic card Shrink and I use it to decrease my dragon's attack power by half therefore I am still in the game. I end by place 5 cards face down and ending my turn. Now I must discard 2 cards from my hand

iCJ- 1250 / Nate- 6200 /i

Nate: I'm sorry CJ but its end here I draw

CJ: activate trap cards Jar of greed x 3 and 1 threatening roar…now I gain 3 cards and you can't attack….my move?

Nate: yeah but I will have you next turn

i CJ realizes that he is VERY CLOSE to losing this duel and with only 3 cards in his deck left he knows it is coming so he does the only thing he can do. /i

CJ: I set a card face down and then I remove vampire lord and BEUD from play to summon my Chaos Emperor Dragon- Envoy Of The End! …that's it for me

Nate: I draw I activate the magic card poison of the old man inflicting 800 points of damage to you. Now attack paladin!

iCJ looks down in defeat then says /i

CJ: activate trap card …Sakuretsu Armor

Nate: I have special words 4 you but the duel isn't over so I remove my skilled white and dark magicians from play in order to summon MY envoy…behold Black Luster Soldier- Envoy Of The Beginning!

CJ well I guess we are too equally matched then Nate….because I activate a trap card known as Last Turn and since we both have a monster in play the 2 monster do battle…Now attack Chaos Emperor Dragon with your Chaos Emperor Flare!

Nate: Attack Black Luster Soldier with Black Luster Slash!

iCJ- 0 / Nate-0 /i

i The two friends lower their duel disks and shake hands while an outrageous crowd cheers and screams for the great duel.

CJ & Nate: Good Game

iJust then 2 men appear out of nowhere./i

The End


	5. Chapter 5

bChapter 5

Light and Dark/ 2 New Powers Found /b

Man on the left: hand over your dueling decks now or be forced to Duel us for your souls

Man on the right: that's right, and don't even think about tag team dueling us because we would dominate you waaay too fast.

i CJ and Nate looked at these 2 men and could tell they weren't bluffing i

CJ: ok fine I will get the arrogant bastard who opened his mouth while Nate here takes out the coward who didn't speak up

Nate: sounds good too me

MOTL: hey the name is Light and I WILL destroy you

MOTR: and my name is Dark but you can call us Lunis and Umbra if you wish because either way we shall destroy you.

i All 4 duelists load their duel disks and the counters set to 4000 /i

Dark: Let's begin, I summon a monster known as sangan in attack mode, next I will play call of the mummy and end my turn.

Nate: That was a dumb move. I place 2 cards down and summon my Breaker the Magical Warrior, but I won't be using his effect just yet so I attack your sangan…GO Breaker! Now pick your monster and draw because I end my turn.

Dark – 3300 / Nate – 4000

Dark: I choose my ultimate monster

i Dark places a dragon of darkness into his hand and it's stats follow as such

Dragon Overlord- The Dark  
Overlord/Spell/Trap  
Dark  
This Monster's base atk and def are the player's current life points. This Monster decreases the attack and defense of all the opponent's monsters in play by 1000 /i

Dark: you may have managed to take 700 of my life points but by the time your next turn comes up I will have won this duel.

i at CJ's duel /i

Light: Make your move you fool

CJ: I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode….then I place 2 cards face down and end my turn

Light: Now! I activate Executioner's Guillotine!

CJ: What?

Light: It's actually quite simple you see….this magic card allows me to cut your life points in half as long as I increase mine by the same amount…which is no problem for me.

CJ: Noooo!

Light: Next I summon my moisture creature!

CJ: Huh? You can't summon that monster without first sacrificing at LEAST 2 monsters

Light: under normal circumstances yes that would be correct but thanks to my executioner's guillotine every monster in my hand gets their level reduced by half then rounded down to the nearest whole number…but luckily for you any monster I summon from here on out can't attack the turn they are summoned so I end my turn

Light- 6000 / CJ- 2000

CJ: I activate Card of Sanctity allowing us both to draw until we have six cards in our hands, now I activate pot of greed allowing me to draw twice, finally I activate card of demise….it lets me draw 5 cards, but if I don't use them in five turns, I lose them in five turns

i CJ gives a slight snicker /i

Light: what is so funny?

CJ: because you went through all of that for a pathetic monster

Light: please like you could summon a monster stronger then my moisture creature in one turn

CJ: oh yes I can, and I will….I activate the magic card POLYMERIZAION! Allowing me to summon….MY BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON! Next I activate mystical space typhoon to destroy your guillotine, Now Blue Eyes attack his moisture creature….NEUTRON BLAST! with that I end my turn and send these 5 dragons to my graveyard : spear dragon, chaos emperor dragon, clone dragon, luster dragon, and pitch dark dragon

Light- 4300 / CJ- 2000

i back to Nate's duel /i

Dark: I summon my Despair from the Dark, and now I call upon the most feared monster in Duel Monsters….my Overlord…arise Overlord of Darkness

i at that moment, the sky grew black and a deep and dark mist covered their duel, and a chill crawled down Nate's spine so cold that he was motionless…he could tell that this monster was made of the uttermost darkness. /i

Nate: whoa!

Dark: now my overlord, use your powers of darkness and strike fear into his breaker

i Just then Breaker's attack and defense went from 1900/1000 to 900/0/i

Nate: WTF!

Dark: My Overlord has the ability to decrease any of your monsters atk and def by 1000 as soon as they make it to the field and it's stats are made possible thanks to my life points so it has 3300 atk and def points…now prepare to attack his breaker my Overlord of Darkness

i The mighty dragon gazed down on Breaker…and then let out a gigantic roar….then started to prepare for it's attack, it absorbed all the darkness from around it…but every time darkness would deplete more would be made /i

Dark: Attack!

i The Dragon fired the darkest energy blast ever known….one that some say rivaled the great Leviathan's dark powers /i

Nate: I can't afford to lose……activate waboku

Dark: You saved your self for now but you won't last much longer

Nate: I have one shot at this…

i He draws and gets /i

Nate: YES!

Dark: what did you draw?

Nate: the one card that will end this duel and give me that sweet dragon of yours…I activate the magic card ANCIENT ALLIANCE! This card allows me to summon my Dark Magician and my Buster Blader…then they automatically combine without having to use a polymerization, so say hello to my Dark Paladin! Now I activate Call of the Soldier…allowing me to summon my Black Luster Soldier

Dark: but what about his ritual

Nate: My card bypasses that because my Soldier is combining with my Dark Paladin to form!...Dark Luster Paladin! This monster gains the attack of my Dark Paladin and my Black Luster Soldier for 3900 attack points then he gains the abilities of 2 monsters….one is my Dark Paladin's effects and the other I get to choose from any other monster in play….and the one I choose will be….YOUR Dragon Overlord! So not only does he get so he also gains 500 per dragon in play of in the grave yard but he also gets 4000 extra attack points for a overwhelming total of 7400 points….oh did I mention he gets your dragons reducing effect as well….so while my monster could have been 8400 it doesn't matter because your monster now only has 2300, and therefore I end this duel now……Go Dark Luster Paladin….attack with DARK LUSTER OBLITERATION!

Dark- 0 (overkill would have been -1800 LPs) / Nate- 4000

Dark: Noooooooooooo!

i The Dragon Overlord….started roaring out in pain…and then the darkness subsided and the card turned into a dark purplish light and placed it self on top of Nate's deck.

Dark fell to the ground and laid their motionless /i

Nate: oh I forgot about CJ's duel

i Nate runs to his friends aid /i

Light: I summon Overlord of Light…COME FORTH!

i a brilliantly bright white dragon appeared before the 3 duelists and gave out a radiant yet powerful roar that was mystifying and yet fearful to hear /i

Dragon Overlord- The Light  
Overlord/Spell/Trap  
Light  
This Monster's base atk and def are the player's current life points. This monster increases the attack and defense of all the controller's monsters in play by 1000

i CJ looked on knowing he just had to have that card /i

Light: now attack his Dragon my Overlord and wipe him out from this duel

i The Dragon cried out again and then charged up for what would be an attack so beautiful yet destructive that it was impossible to look away /i

Light: Attack!

CJ: activate trap card Negate Attack!

Light: rrrgh I end my turn

i Nate looks on in confidence that his longtime best friend can win this duel /i

CJ: now let me show you MY Dragon Of Light

Light: what are you talking about? You have already shown me your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon…that is the most powerful form ever created

CJ: That is where your wrong

i Light looks on in fear and ignorance not knowing that there is a more powerful Blue Eyes /i

CJ: Now I will summon up my most powerful dragon…compliments of Kaiba! You see I have a shiny new dragon….the BLUE-EYES SHINING DRAGON, with that my dragon gains 300 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard. That's 2700 attack points right off the bat for a punishing grand total of 5700 points

Light: so my dragon is more powerful

CJ: you mean it WAS more powerful…I activate a magic card that doubles my dragon's attack strength…MEGAMORPH! sending my dragon to 11,400 attack points now my dragon has even more destructive power then ever before, but just to make sure there is no way you can win this duel….I activate SHRINK….decreasing your dragon's attack by half…so 11,400 versus 3500 I wonder which dragon will win?...let's find out…..HIT 'EM AGAIN BLUE EYES!...SHINING NEUTRON BLAST!

Light- 0 (overkill would have been -1900) / CJ- 2000

i The Dragon Overlord….started roaring out in pain…and then the darkness subsided and the card turned into a white bluish light and placed it self on top of CJ's deck.

Light fell to the ground and laid their motionless /i

CJ & Nate: Yes!...now off to find Virgil

The End


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Spirit Within**

Gozaborro: Now rise, son of The Dark Knight Sparda!

Vergil: Noooooooooo! Rrrrrrrrrrrrgh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

_Vergil continues to wail and scream out in pain until a great dark force rushes through his body and finally turns him back to his original being  
_

Gozaborro: Now go and destroy CJ and his little friend Nathaniel.

_Vergil gets consumed in fire then vanishes_

Nate: hmmm what should our next move be?

CJ: I don't know which ever gets us to find Vergil faster.

Nate: and we will know that how?

CJ: IDK, you asked

Nate: let me see how about you go this way and I go that way

CJ: ok cool

_Just then a woman screams_

Woman: Demon!

CJ: glare can't be good

_CJ and Nate rush over to the scene where the find a dead woman who seems to have been slaughtered_

CJ: WTF happened?

Vergil: I happened

CJ & Nate: VER!…..gil?

Vergil: In the demonic flesh you fools now die!

CJ: Vergil what happened to you?

Vergil: I have been returned to my true self a full blooded demon and a son of the Dark Knight Sparda.

CJ: Dark Knight Sparda?...wait I've heard that name before. Legends tell of a demon who waged a one man war against all of Hell and actually locked the demonic gates for good then he fell in love with a human woman and had 2 sons; Dante and Vergil…I thought it was just a coincidence but I see now I was wrong.

Vergil: now CJ how does it feel…..how does it feel?

CJ: how does what feel?

_Just then CJ begins to feel great pain_

CJ: 0.0

_CJ falls to the ground_

Nate: CJ what's wrong?

CJ: I…I don't know my body is aching…Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

_Vergil powers up his demonic energy and fires a blast at CJ_

Vergil: Die!

Nate: CJ look out!

_Just then CJ's eyes go blank and he fires a beam of white lightning from his mouth right back at Vergil which knocks Vergil on his back_

Nate: 0.o WTF was that?

_Just then an old woman comes over and says_

Old Woman: The Spirit of Light is born

Nate: The spirit of light is born?

Old Woman: yes when the boy came in contact with a demonic aura and became enraged the spirit was born.

Nate: but how?

Old Woman: He has a connection with his monsters to the point that they can become one if necessary…watch and learn because your day will come Nathaniel…will you be ready?

Nate: uh ok whatever you say lady.

CJ: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh what is wrong with me?

_Suddenly CJ's body starts warping out of place….his back started to get bumpy and his shirt started to rip. Then out of nowhere to wings grow out of his back._

CJ: Ah!

_CJ's back grew a tail and his appendages grew into dragon claws his skin to a light blue color, and his mouth stretched out and grew more teeth. Finally a bright light came down upon him and consumed CJ but when the light faded away all you could see was_

Vergil: So it begins…the ultimate machine of destruction is finally here

Nate: BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON?

_The light reveals a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Who flaps its wings and takes to the air. The Dragon roars then fires its White Lightning attack at Vergil and makes a direct hit  
_

Vergil: Noooooo!

_Vergil vanishes into thin air. The dragon lands and turns back into CJ but this time quietly and less painful  
_

Nate: Uh….Yeah

**The End**


	7. Chapter 7

b Chapter 7 /b

b A Dream or Destiny /i

i an hour has passed since CJ transformed back /i

Nate: uh dude you can wake up anytime now

i in CJ's conscience he finds himself standing in a hallway with a bright light at the end of the tunnel and keeps hearing a voice saying...they great battle will begin again /i

CJ: huh?...where...where am I?

i CJ proceeds down the main hallway and comes to a huge dueling arena with cheering crowds and 2 men standing /i

CJ: Exo? Rich?

i CJ proceeds to find out it is his to friends. Who start talking in harmony /i

Exo/Rich: Battle us now for the war that is coming

CJ: huh?

Exo/Rich: Battle us now for what war that is coming

CJ: huh? What war are you talking about?

Exo/ Richard: silence

i Exo and Rich both draw 5 cards and then wait for CJ to draw his cards /i

CJ: huh a 3 way duel huh? Alright you two I guess a 3 way duel won't hurt

i CJ draw his 5 cards then give his friends a kind but serious glare, their life points set to 8000 and the CJ says /i

CJ: ok Rich why don't you start things off

Richard: I draw, and then I set a monster and end my turn.

Exo: oh dear…seems there will be a limit to your descendant of Kisara…I play Level Limit Area B and end my turn

CJ: hmmm

i CJ thinks to himself and says….I wonder what Richard's face down card is….he doesn't usually play the defense….and Exo didn't set any M/Ts for protection…this is very odd/i

CJ: I set one monster and 2 m/t cards…your move Rich

Rich: I draw

CJ: activate dust tornado…and the card I choose is level limit

Exo: hmmm well done CJ but even if you defeat me…you will have to defeat Rich and he has the ultimate battle you have ever faced yet in store for you

Rich: I activate change of heart on your monster CJ

i Rich looks at the card and sees a man-eater bug /i

Rich: I will use this card but not quite yet…1st I will sacrifice my face down monster for Armed Dragon Lv 5! Now that my buddy is on the field I activate Monster Reborn on my Luster Dragon…next I activate Reload and set 1 m/t now…I flip CJ's man eater bug and have it destroy itself. Now Luster Dragon attack Exo's life points directly

i Exo looks on confused and says /i

Exo: I thought we were going to defeat CJ together

Rich: No, I will be the one to defeat CJ and me alone. Now Armed Dragon attack his life points directly

i 8000/3700/8000 /i

Exo: I draw then set 2 mt cards on the field and end

CJ: I summon Luster Dragon

Exo: Chain!...on second thought never mind

CJ: I end

Rich: I draw, and then I activate MST on your left set card Exo

Exo: You destroyed my torrential tribute

CJ: Thank GOD!

Rich: next I summon Armed Dragon Lv 3 and attack you with Armed Dragon Lv 5

Exo: Not so fast I activate Gravity Bind

Rich: well AD3 still attacks you

i 8000/2500/8000 /i

Exo: I draw and activate Messenger of Peace…I end

i Exo: I am so screwed /i

CJ: I end

Rich: 1st I level up my AD3 to AD5, then I sacrifice my luster dragon for another AD5 and end my turn

Exo: I pay 100 LPs for Messenger then I set a monster

i 8000/2400/8000 /i

CJ: Things are going to get a lot brighter around here….I activate polymerization…fusing my 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons In my hand in order to form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon…now I sacrifice my Ultimate Dragon for my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon! And with that I end my turn

Rich: I draw Exo remember this guy? I summon Gray Wing and discard a card from my hand to activate his effect…now I attack your monster

Exo: my Toon Cannon Soldier has the same defense as your Gray Wings attack

Rich: I end

Exo: I pay for Messenger again and set 1 mt card…your move CJ

i 8000/2300/8000 /i

CJ: I draw

Exo: I activate Good Goblin Housekeeping

CJ: I set 1 m/t and end

Rich: set 1 mt and end

Exo: I pay another 100 and end

CJ: I activate Gift of the Mystical Elf giving me and additional 2100 life points then I end my turn

i 8000/2200/10100 /i

Rich: I draw then I end

Exo: I pay another 100 and then activate Toon Table of Contents to get another one and activate that one for another one and end my turn

CJ: I draw and end

i 8000/2100/10100 /i

Richard: I set 1 mt and end

Exo: I pay for messenger then discard Thunder Dragon for 2 more then discard a thunder dragon and toon table for 6 cards in my hand

CJ: I set 1 mt and end

i 8000/2000/10100 /i

Rich: I draw then discard harpie's brother for AD5's effect. Kill Exo's monster, then discard a card for Gray Wing and attack twice for game

i 8000/0/10100 /i

CJ: Luster Dragon attacks Gray Wing

Rich: activate Waboku

CJ: I end

Rich: I switch Gray wing to def and end

CJ: activate brain control on 1 AD5 then I make it suicide into one of your AD5s, then Luster attacks gray Wing and end

i 8000/9300 /i

Rich: Pot of Greed, set a mt and a monster, AD5 attacks luster…and end…can't level up because AD7 isn't in my hand nor deck

CJ: graveyard? From what card effect?

Rich: Gray Wing's 1st attack on Exo

i 8000/8800 /i

CJ: Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon attacks AD5 and end

i 5900/8800 /i

Rich: activate Reckless Greed, and then I activate my call of the haunted to bring back my AD5 then I sacrifice him and my set monster for Red-Eyes Black Dragon…but I am tributing it for my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!...Dark or Light who will win?

i CJ thinks to al the dragons in Rich's GY….OH NO…he has been setting up for this the whole time…CJ looks on as Richard's dragon goes from 2400 atk to 5100 atk …he almost forgets about his face down card/i

Rich: Red Eyes…destroy his most powerful monster NOW!

CJ: activate trap card….SPELLBINDING CIRCLE!

Rich: I end after setting a monster

CJ: Well I have had a lot of fun hangin' out with your REDD but now it is time to say goodbye to your Dragon of Darkness but playtime is over….I activate the magic card…DARK CORE…now I discard peten the dark clown from my hand to remove your Dragon from the game. Now Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, attack his left face down monster!

Rich: masked dragon, get another in def mode

CJ: I end

Rich: I end

CJ: Hit him again Blue-Eyes…Shining Neutron Blast!

Rich: activate my favorite trap card…Mirror Force! Now your precious dragon has been destroyed…an eye for an eye and a dragon for a dragon my friend

CJ: yes that's true but you see, MY dragon will be back so for now I just activate Premature Burial to resurrect my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon form the graveyard and set a monster

i 5900/8000 /i

Rich: I draw….Ya Know…I wouldn't mind winning or losing this one…cause it is just so cool I mean BESD and REDD going head to head and coming out even. I set a monster and mt card…your move

CJ: I flip up my des feral imp…now I move my BESD back into my deck and shuffle, next I activate change of heart on your left monster and have it attack your set monster

Rich: it's a draw my twin headed behemoth has the same def as AD3

CJ: fine then Des Feral Imp kills twin headed and BEUD attacks your face down monster

Rich: now it's time for your dragon to lay down and stay down…I activate dust tornado on premature burial so bye bye BEUD

CJ: I set a monster and end

Rich: I switch everyone into atk and summon spear dragon….then spear dragon attacks your feral imp ok, then masked dragon attacks your fd monster

CJ: Tee Hee…CYBER JAR just raped your field…I

(Blade knight, Slate, BES, Peten, and CED) set a monster and summon blade and slate

Rich: (AD3, Masked Dragon, Premature Burial, Element Dragon, and Red-Eyes Black Chick) I summon all of them and element dragon attacks blade knight, then attacks your peten

CJ: remove for another in def mode

Rich: Element attacks that one too, then moves on to your slate warrior, then I attack you with the rest of my monsters which sends you down to 2300

i 5900/2300 /i

Richard: Seems like you aren't ready for the war

CJ: I don't know what war you mean but I am ready to win this duel starting with this. I summon Vorse Raider, then I remove Peten and Blade Knight for my Chaos Emperor Dragon…now I activate my final card…Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon….now I never break promises with friend so as promised say hello to my most powerful monster…THE BLUE-EYES SHINING DRAGON! Blue-Eyes attack his Black Chick now! Then Chaos Emperor Dragon destroy his Element Dragon, now Vorse Raider…slay his Armed Dragon Lv 3….now there is only 1 more thing to do

Rich: end your turn?

CJ: nope….seeing as you only have 1000 and have a knack for top decking card from nowhere…I'm not giving you any chances…I give up 1000 Life Points in order to use my Chaos Emperor Dragon's special ability and winning me the duel.

i 0/1300 (Overkill would have been -500/1300) /i

i Rich and Exo shake CJ's hand and say /i

Exo/Rich: You Passed the Test

i CJ returns to the bright light and finally wakes up /i

CJ: ugh…huh?

Nate: Welcome Back

i THE END /i


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
A New Way To Duel

CJ: OUCH!

Nate: WTF?

a bright lgiht began to shine from CJ's heart

CJ: huh? what's goin on?

Nate: uh...yeah

CJ's duel disk activates on it own

A mysterious voice says to CJ

Now you must control the power that is trying to break free

CJ: Ahhhhhh?

CJ's chest expands like it did last time but this time the light concentrates itself onto his left arm as a bracelet on his wrist

All of a sudden CJ's monsters start being summoned on their own until he no longer had any monsters left in his deck

The voice said to CJ

Use the aid of others to conquer the power of your creatures

CJ looked to Nate and asked to see his deck

CJ loads the deck into his duel disk

8000

CJ:gives a glare Come on!

CJ draws 5 cards then sets 3 m/ts and summon skiled dark magician in attack mode

CJ: Attack the 3 petens now!

Skilled dark magician powers up his cepter and blasts the 3 clowns away.

The 3 petens shatter like hologram images then fly into the bracelet

CJ: hmm looks like I have to destroy my monsters to get them back...hmm let me try something

CJ: Peten The Dark Clown I summon you!

just as CJ said its name one of the clowns appeared out of his bracelet and stood in front of him...__

CJ: sweet...now I sacrifice my peten the dark clown to summon Chaos COmmand Magician!...Attack Cyber Jar now!

Nate: uh CJ that will clear the field...Oooooh!

CJ: if my theory is right...destroying cyber jar will kill all the monsters and therefore giving me my monsters back

CJ: Now Attack!

i Cyber Jar blows up along with CCm and SDM...a big explosion goes off covering all the monsters

CJ: Yes!

cyber jar gets absorbed into the bracelet...but as the smoke clears outlines of duel monsters begin to form...

CJ: huh? Nooooo!

Out of the smoke comes a furious Vorse Raider,Spear Dragon, Slate Warrior , and Vampire Lord charging full speed at CJ

CJ: OO...Whaaaaa!...I activate needle ceiling!

Nate: whew nice save

Vorse Raider,Spear Dragon, and Slate Warrior all get absorbed btu Vampire Lord stands tall and hits CJ Directly

6000 lps

CJ coughs

CJ: cough cough...oh yeah I forgot about V.lord's immortality ability happy.gif'

CJ: oh well time to move on...I activate Pot Of Greed...and and now...come forth Spear Dragon and Slate Warrior...your mine v.lord

CJ's monsters come to his aid

CJ: I activate Slate Warrior's special ability! and increase his atk and def by 500 points and then decrease v.lord's attackand defense by 500...Slate Warrior destroy Vampire lord.

Slate Warrior slugs V.lord right in the gut and vv.lord gets absorbed into the bracelet

just then a blade cuts down CJ's back

CJ:Ouch!...wtf?

CJ turns around to see his Blade Knight standing behind him and drawing it's sword

4000 lps

CJ: Vampire Lord!

Blade Knight swings his blade down but it is blocked by a purple cape

CJ: I activate shrink! therefore v.lord stays alive

Blade Knight gets absorbed into the bracelet and waits

CJ continues to destroy and gain control of his monsters. quickly and smoothly

CJ: Oh Yeah! thanks fo rthe help Nate but...

CJ gives nate his cards back

CJ:I just need my spell and traps now

Nate: you sure?...

CJ: yeah...what could possibly go wrong?

Just Then 3 beams of Light come down and destroys all of CJ's monsters

CJ: OO What The Fudge?

CJ looks up to the sun and sees 3 shadows

CJ: Oh Great... dry.gif ... I forgot laugh.gif sarcasticly

CJ: Hey Guys!

The shadows reveal 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons

Nate: anime fall...why did you have to inhereit Kaiba's deck?

CJ: well time to to collect my Buddies...I activate ring of destruction and dark core!...2 down 1 to go

CJ: It's time to go back to school and learn my alphabet with XYZ-Dragon Cannon!  
I use it's ability to destroy my last Dragon...Go CANNON FIRE STORM!

All of CJ's monster go back to the bracelet

CJ: Finally...it's over

BOOM!

an explosion hits the ground in front of CJ and Nathaniel

Nate: Huh? I thought you got them all!

CJ:...uh... TEE HEE happy.gif; I forgot one more person

Nate: Who!

CJ: points to a huge dark colored dragon witrh red hair... Him!

Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy Of The Beginning...it fired a blast of fire at CJ's deck and then CJ's deck went to the graveyard and his lifepoints dropped to 100

CJ: OO huh?...oh man he used Chaos Flare on my deck?...wait quick maybe it is a mistake...Nate quick what is 13 x 300?

Nate: uh 3900

CJ: Anime Fall...Damn You CED!...Die!

CED fires multiple blasts at CJ in a rage as if he understood what Damn you meant

CJ: OO ooooooo! hot hot hot hot hot!

CJ runs like crazy all around in circles trying to avoid the flames

CJ: Des Feral Imp come on out!...

CJ used it's effect to brain back a card from his graveyard and then he called off his imp and began talking to CED

CJ: I summon My 3 BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGONS!

Nate: They will just all draw out...and if you hadn't noticed monsters don't die with the same attack points

CJ: I know which is why I am activating...this!...GO POLYMERIZATION!...fuse my dragons together!

CJ: CED you may be the emperor dragon...but let me introduce you to the ULTIMATE DRAGON

CJ: Rise Up BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!...attack with NEUTRON BLAST!

BEUD brings its 3 heads together then gives out a roar...and blue and white lightning exit the 3 heads and form a great sphere of lightning energy...the dragon fires teh sphere which transforms into a giant beam

CED isn't goin down without a fight...it retaliates with it's own flame attack

The beams collide in is what to be said the loudest collision of all time...the beams hit and then Neutron Blast quickly and effortlessly smashes into CED who blows up and shatters into the bracelet...then BEUD gives out a roar and abosorbs itself into the Bracelet

Nate: Holy Sugar that was close!

CJ starts laughing and falls on his back gives a smile and says

CJ: that was fun

The End


End file.
